Talk:Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein
Subtitles Just to prove how untrustworthy (re Talk:Kalar) the DVD subtitles can be: this character is called "Wilhelm Gottslieg Siegesmann Van der Romstein" in the subtitles, although Data uses the right name (as from the Holmes short story) and his name is spelled correctly in the script of the episode. -- Jörg 18:56, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Merged? I don't know where the merge discussion for the recent merge of of King of Bohemia in this page has gone, but I'm not sure that was a correct move. While in the original two stories they're of course the same person, in their star trek mention it's hard to see how that could be possible. Not sure if a de-merge or a background note would be the best way to go, but for starters I'm really curious if concerns came up during the merge discussion, whatever black hole it might have fallen into. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :As you can (not) see, there was only the merge tag and no discussion, lacking the interest of anyone to comment. So you don't have to check the black hole. Referring to the original story on both articles explaining that these two characters are the same person seems logical. We also name known (and fictional) people just when we see them. Or was William J. Clinton seen in the timeline named? Why should we have two articles for the same character? Tom (talk) 23:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC) As I said, it's hard to see how they can be the same person in the context of the episode. Basically, a souvenir from the incident with "von Ormstein" is shown a few scenes before the adventure with the "king of Bohemia" is played out. (and to be clear all this is before the holodeck goes on the fritz). I suppose I'll try writing a background note on the discontinuity, it just seems like an easier option then reversing the merge. (On a sidenote, regarding the lack of interest, I would probably have seen and commented upon this had the suggestor of the merge posted on the talk page) -- Capricorn (talk) 20:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::In addition to the dubious similarity of those two in the Trek universe, those should be two separate pages because one is a title and one is the name of a singular individual. We have Queen of England, King of France, so why not King of Bohemia? Especially since them being identical is rather dubious. I therefore added the split tag. Kennelly (talk) 17:11, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Good point. Support. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:26, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'd certainly welcome someone more versed in the matter to manually create a new article for King of Bohemia and then if need be an admin can back and clean up the aftermath. --Alan (talk) 14:00, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :Can do. I'll take care of it, and I don't anticipate there will be anything needing clean up by an admin afterward either. What you're suggesting is basically a manual splitting of the article in two. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:20, October 5, 2018 (UTC)